


First Date

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [162]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Thorfinn is nervous before his first date with Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle
Series: Drabbles and OneShots [162]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627092
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Written for the 31 Days of Writing Challenge: October 26, Rare Pair.**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly, all mistakes are mine. If you loved this (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff or Facebook at Shan Crochetaway. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

Thorfinn’s favorite thing in the whole world was flying on a broom. The wind rushing through his hair, the feel of the broom between his legs, the adrenaline pumping through his body as he twisted, turned, dove, and raced around the Quidditch pitch. He never thought he’d feel even half of those things if it weren’t with a broom between his legs.

That was until he met Hermione Granger. 

He almost couldn’t believe that a third of the ‘Golden Trio’ was interested in him, but she had been the one to ask him out on a date after they met at the Quidditch World Cup a few weeks ago. Now here he was, nervous, palms sweaty, waiting for her to show up at the restaurant he had chosen in Muggle London.

“Thorfinn?” her soft voice came from behind. He stood quickly to greet her, marveling all over again, at how beautiful she was. 

“Hello,” he hurried to pull out her chair for her and they sat down. 

“I was surprised to see you had chosen a place in Muggle London,” she said, offering him a small smile.

“I hope that’s alright? I tend to prefer the variety that Muggle London offers over wizarding London.” Suddenly he was nervous. Would she think he was trying to hide her? Salazar, that was certainly not the case.

“Of course, I prefer Muggle cuisine as well. Wizarding is all stodgy British-style pubs and fancy French restaurants with almost nothing in between.” She picked up the wine list and began browsing it. “Do you have a wine preference?”

“No, I don’t drink much wine,” Thorfinn shrugged sheepishly, once again feeling boorish. 

“It’s alright,” Hermione said. She reached out and covered his hand with her own. “I’m not much of an aficionado myself, I just know what I like. Do you mind if I choose?”

“Not at all,” Thorfinn replied with a smile. Relief eased the tightness in his chest that she didn’t think he was an idiot for not knowing about wine. “What sort of food is your favorite?” 

“Thai, Chinese, sushi, I’m a sucker for almost anything Asian,” she said with a laugh. “It’s the sauces, the spices, I love everything about it. And you?” 

“Sushi,” Thorfinn admitted. “Though I’m still learning with chopsticks, one of my teammates introduced me last year, and well I’m hooked.”

“I know a great sushi place,” Hermione said. “Maybe we can go there next time?” 

Any remaining tension Thorfinn had eased immediately. She wanted to see him again. “I’d like that,” he smiled at her, “I’d like that a lot.” 

_**~Finn~** _


End file.
